disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rebel Resolve
February 23, 2015 |writer = Charles Murray Henry Gilroy |director = Justin Ridge |previous = "Call to Action" |next = "Fire Across the Galaxy"}}"Rebel Resolve" is the fourteenth episode of the Disney XD animated series, Star Wars Rebels. It premiered February 23, 2015, and is the first installment of a multi-part storyline that continues where "Call to Action" left off. On February 16, 2015, the episode was made available on WatchDisneyXD.com and the WatchDisneyXD app before making its television debut. Plot As the Imperials continue their search for the Rebels, Ezra, Sabine, Chopper, and Zeb take control of a AT-DP Walker on patrol, in hopes of hacking into the Imperial network and find out where the Empire is keeping Kanan. Unfortunately because they destroyed their communications tower, the entire Imperial data network is down. Just then two more Walkers show up and open fire on the Rebels. They head for the town's western border where Hera would show up with a pick up. Zeb does his best in returning the fire of the pursuing walker but ends up nearly falling off. After Sabine gets word that Hera is soon to show up, she instructs everyone to get on top of the walk. Chopper however ignores the order to retreat and remains plugged into the walker's terminal, hoping to find an alternative that will find Kanan. Soon Hera shows in the Phantom and picks up Ezra, Sabine, and Zeb just as the other walker shows up ahead of them. When they realize Chopper is still in the walker, Zeb goes back to retrieve him just before the attacking walker blows it up. After returning safely to the Ghost, Hera gets word from Fulcrum that the transmission they sent out has caught a lot of attention, not just from civilians, but the highest levels of the Empire. Concerned for the safety of the Rebellion, Fulcrum tells Hera they cannot continue their search for Kanan and must go into hiding. When Hera shares what Fulcrum has told her, Ezra is the first to object the idea of quitting on Kanan and since Hera has made her decision, he decides to take matters into his own hands. With Chopper keeping Hera distracted, Ezra, Sabine, and Zeb hijack the Phantom and head out to find Vizago. The Rebels arrive at Vizago's ship. At first Vizago refuses to help them find Kanan, because their ongoing Rebellion as caught a lot of attention from the Empire which has made things more difficult for him. However, despite Sabine's protests, Ezra manages to get Vizago to change his mind by telling him about Kanan's Jedi identity. He even shows him that he too is a Jedi by using the force to levitate a crate over his head. Satisfied with what he has seen, Vizago brings Ezra aboard his ship for a private conversation. He reveals to Ezra that since the Empire destroyed their communications tower, they no longer have long range communication and are now using droid couriers that take data from the city up to their communications ship in orbit. Data that could possibly help the Rebels find Kanan. With their meeting over, Ezra leaves the ship and finds Sabine and Zeb with Hera, who is very disappointed with all three of them. She remains furious as they return to the Ghost, she gave them an order to abort the search and they disobeyed her but Ezra couldn't care less about that because he refused to give up on Kanan and so did everyone else. Seeing that they won't stand by and leave Kanan to die, Hera finally rejoins the search and asks what Ezra found out from Vizago. The Rebels plan is to intercept one of the Empire's courier droids that get sent to and from the orbiting communications ship and send Chopper in its place so he can hack into their network and find out where the Imperials are keeping Kanan. After capturing the courier droid and taking out its escort, Chopper boards the waiting shuttle in his place, disguised as an Imperial droid. The shuttle soon takes off and heads for the orbiting communications ship. Soon after boarding, Chopper arrives on the bridge and begins hacking into the Imperial Network, but starts to catch some unwanted attention from the Imperials. As soon as Chopper downloads what he is looking for, he signals the Rebels to open fire and attack the communications ship, giving him time to escape. He heads for one of the airlocks and let's himself get sucked into the vacuum of space with four Stormtroopers behind him. Now in space, Chopper jets away to the Ghost and flies through the bomb bay doors as the Rebels head back down to Lothal. With the Intel they have, they discover the Imperials are planning to send Kanan to Mustafar System and to Hera, it's where the Jedi go to die. Cast *Taylor Gray as Ezra Bridger *Freddie Prinze, Jr. as Kanan Jarrus *Steve Blum as Garazeb Orrelios, Stormtrooper Commander, Shuttle Trooper #1 *Tiya Sircar as Sabine Wren *Vanessa Marshall as Hera Syndulla *Stephen Stanton as Wilhuff Tarkin, Imperial Cruiser Officer, Stormtrooper #1 *Jason Isaacs as The Grand Inquisitor *Freddie Prinze, Jr. as Kanan Jarrus *Keith Szarabajka as Cikatro Vizago, Shuttle Trooper #2 *David Oyelowo as Agent Kallus *Liam O'Brien as Imperial Technician, Shuttle Pilot Gallery Trivia *This is the second time Chopper is seen disguised as an Imperial droid, the first was in "Breaking Ranks". *Vizago makes his third appearance in the series since "Droids in Distress". *The Mustafar System from Revenge of the Sith is mentioned in this episode. *Fulcrum makes an appearance in this episode, as a holographic projection and hooded. *The IT-O Interrogator droid from A New Hope makes an appearance in this episode. **Like Princess Leia in A New Hope, Kanan is subjected to mind probes. *This marks the debut of the Imperial light cruiser, a reworking of the Jedi light cruiser seen in The Clone Wars series. It was inspired by the transition of Jedi cruisers into Imperial vessels seen at the end of Revenge of the Sith. The light cruiser is more than a simple repaint; it has some subtle updates in its design. *Among the prisoners listed on the light cruiser's display screen were the "Wookiee Jam Crew", an in-joke from the production team. *''The Clone Wars'' series could reuse a single crewman multiple times to populate a ship, since they were intended to be identical, cloned servicemen. The Imperial crewmen have to have their hats pulled low to conceal the fact that the same animation is being used over and over again. *Cikatro Vizago's transport vessel is seen in this episode. Like his organization, it is called the Broken Horn. Category:Star Wars Rebels Episodes Category:Television episodes Category:Multi-part episodes